You were never gone
by Asukahiime
Summary: Como continuar amando alguém com a certeza de que o sentimento nunca seria recíproco? Os dois nunca encontrariam a resposta e também não conseguiriam deixar de amar... "As marcas deixadas por aqueles que amamos e partem são mais profundas do que qualquer lembrança física que o corpo traz. Ninguém nunca é substituível, ninguém nunca foi e nem será o que aquele que amamos era..."


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Não me pertence... AH vocês sabem! heuheue_

 _ **Ps:** A musica utilizada foi You were nerver gone - Hannah Ellis_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **Sinopse:**

Como continuar amando alguém com a certeza de que o sentimento nunca se tornara recíproco? Os dois nunca encontrariam a resposta e também não conseguiriam deixar de amar...

"As marcas deixadas por aqueles que amamos e partem são mais profundas do que qualquer lembrança física que o corpo traz. Ninguém nunca é substituível, ninguém nunca foi e nem será o que aquele que amamos era, a falta da singularidade presencial é inegavelmente triste."

* * *

 _Asukahiime_

 ** _You were never gone_**

 ** _..._**

 _Senti um espaço vazio, nunca poderia explicar_

 _Como se estivesse apagado, nunca poderia substituir_

 _._

Os clarões que entravam pela fresta da janela do quarto não fora o verdadeiro motivo de acordar a jovem de corpo esbelto, mesmo com aquela tempestade se arrastando forte durante a madrugada com raios acompanhado de trovões que com seu retumbar fazia a fraca janela de madeira do quarto tremer, ela despertara de jeito inesperado no meio daquela tempestade (que em sonhos nem imaginava que acontecia) não pelo barulho, mas sim pela falta do calor vindo do lado esquerdo da cama.

Despertando se espreguiçou e após alguns segundos para recuperar os sentidos escutou um alto trovão, encolheu-se assustada, dormindo toda a tempestade não fazia diferença, acordada as coisas mudavam, puxando a coberta tateou procurando a pessoa que compartilhara a cama, um vazio a atingiu assim que percebera que quem procurava não estava lá, outro trovão ecoou do lado de fora, ela não se encolheu dessa vez, sentou-se.

Respirou fundo, não era como se não soubesse que em dias de tempestade acordaria sem ele na cama, passou mais uma vez a mão sobre onde ele antes ao seu lado dormira, estava úmido, - _Pesadelo_... -, seus pensamentos concluíram, ela sabia o porquê dele ter pesadelos e também sabia para onde ele ia quando tinha algum... Bem, ela sabia muitas coisas sobre Levi, mesmo que às vezes preferisse não saber...

.

 _Como se você nunca tivesse ido embora_

 _Pegou de onde paramos_

 _._

Levantou da cama, o corpo nu se arrepiou ao sentir a brisa gelada, vestiu seu robe que estava jogado no chão, abriu a porta do quarto e respirou fundo antes de começar a dar passos silenciosos em direção à fraca luz de vela que vinha da sala depois do corredor.

Ao atravessar o corredor tentando não fazer barulho se perguntava o quanto fora boba ao achar que as coisas tinham mudado, após ele bater em sua porta, anos depois quando a nova rainha História foi coroada, mesmo quando prometera nunca mais voltar.

Naquele momento ela acreditara que ele finalmente estaria disposto a dar a ela o que sempre desejou, que ele se arrependera e que não a trataria mais como caso de apenas uma noite, só que Levi não mudou, não do jeito que esperava pelo menos, não para melhor.

Seu corpo ficou imóvel ao chegar ao final do corredor e avistar a cena, lá estava ele, sentado, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes o encontrara daquele jeito desde que voltaram a se se relacionar, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes quis esquecer aquela mesma cena, para esquecer assim também que nunca conseguiria realmente o que desejava de Levi.

.

 _Sim, você estava sempre perto_

 _Como se você nunca tivesse ido embora_

 _._

A sacada da sala estava aberta as portas se debatiam contra a parede com a força do vento gélido e úmido que invadia sem piedade, a pequena chama lutava contra o vento para se manter acessa e poder fornecer o pouco de claridade que tinha na sala, sem fazer barulho ela caminhou até o candelabro, colocando ele com a vela em um lugar que a tempestade não alcançasse.

Seus olhos depois caíram sobre o moreno, mesmo com todo o vento e a pele alva marcada com alguns vergoes vermelhos por causa dos pingos que se chocavam com força contra ele, Levi se mantinha imóvel com a cadeira de frente para a sacada, usava apenas um short preto, o cabelo grudava sobre a testa, seu corpo molhado pela chuva, o rosto como sempre sem expressão, ele não se moveu quando escutara ela se aproximar, ele não se moveu quando um alto trovão tremeu todo o local, e ela sabia que ele não se moveria mesmo que o chamasse.

Porque ali, aquela cena, era um momento que ele não se importava que ela visse novamente, na verdade daquele jeito, ele não se importaria até que outras pessoas o vissem. Pois aquele não era mais o Capitão Levi, o Capitão Ackerman, aquele era apenas Levi, apenas um homem, um homem destruído.

.

 _Agora prometa que nunca vai sair_

 _O tempo escorregou, ficamos na mesma_

 _._

Ela deu passos em sua direção os braços estendidos, mas parou, era um instinto a ser refreado, abraça-lo, tocá-lo, isso de nada adiantaria, percebera isso na primeira vez que o vira assim, quando sem entender o que tinha acontecido correra até ele ajoelhando-se em sua frente e o sacodindo perguntando se ele estava bem, Levi permaneceu calado, os olhares se encontraram mais foi como se ela fitasse o abismo, ele não a respondeu, ficou sem resposta, porque algumas pessoas nunca contam uma mentira se não souberem que a verdade pode magoar mais.

Era a mesma cena lamentou em pensamento, Levi sentado em uma cadeira de frente a sacada aberta no meio de uma tempestade, nada mudara, nem os sentimentos que causavam aquilo, estavam todos ali como da primeira vez, como de todas as outras vezes.

Odiou-se por deixar toda aquela situação se repetir, se ela fosse mais forte, se ela se amasse mais ou pelo menos como deveria, teria o negado, todas as outras vezes que ele reapareceu, desde a primeira vez que o viu assim. Odiou-se por ainda amar ele, por se permitir ser apenas uma fonte de prazer, por nunca lhe negar a cama quando sabia que nunca conseguiria ser algo mais do que isso para ele, pois o que ela queria de Levi ele já havia entregado para outra pessoa, e ele nunca mais conseguiria entregar para alguém.

.

 _Como se você nunca tivesse ido embora_

 _Você nunca foi embora_

 _Você nunca foi embora_

 _._

Levi não se movera nenhum centímetro desde o momento que ela colocara os pés na sala, em suas mãos frias pelo vento, balançava um pedaço de pano, um pedaço de pano que ficara manchado por sangue seco, que tinha cheiro de pólvora, que estava rasgado em algumas partes e tinha o símbolo da tropa a qual ele pertencia atrás, o pano, era uma antiga capa de alguém que já não estava mais vivo.

Ela fitou a capa, aquele pedaço de pano velho e verde que para ela não representava nada, mas para ele era tudo o que sobrava da pessoa que era o motivo dela nunca conseguir o que gostaria de Levi, a lembrança mesmo depois da morte persistia firme e resistente dentro dele, o sentimento dele não mudara, o tempo não o curará, a presença constante em sua memória de um amor, de uma vida que nunca poderia ser realizada, de uma pessoa que ele nunca poderia ter, nunca poderia rever, isso acabara com o que restara do homem que um dia fora Levi Ackerman, pensando assim os dois ate que estavam em situações parecidas, amando pessoas que já estavam mortas...

O brilho dos olhos só se apaga depois que a pessoa morre, sorriu em sarcasmo, ela já não tinha mais certeza disso, o brilho pode morrer bem antes, mesmo o corpo estando vivo, e permanecendo vivo, a alma morre, e era o que aquela cena a lembrava.

Não havia amor em Levi, nunca mais haveria. Olhando em seus olhos pela primeira vez que ocorrera aquilo, os olhos sem foco banhados em morte, ela descobriu que jamais o teria, vivo ou morto.

Pois ali, no meio daquela tempestade, aonde ninguém apenas ela podia vê-lo se encontrava o resquício de um homem, Levi, apenas Levi, o verdadeiro, um homem considerado vivo, mas que morrera em batalha, ao perder seu capitão.

 **Fim**

* * *

Yooooo!

Bem espero que tenham gostado, eu não curto yaoi, mas essa fic é um presente para minha amiga Juchin, e assim como qualquer casal merece uma fic, assim como ela espero que apesar de triste, tenham aproveitado a leitura.

Pedrinha ou flores kissus!


End file.
